TV-Y7-FV
Programming rated TV-Y7-FV is recommended for ages 7 and older, with the unique advisory that the program contains fantasy violence. Partial list of TV-Y7-FV content Nickelodeon Shows *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Danny Phantom *Digimon Fusion *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Invader Zim (2001-2002, Newer Rating) *The Legend of Korra (April 14, 2012-July 25, 2014) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (seasons 1-2, Newer Rating) *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2013) *The X's Nicktoons Shows *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Digimon Fusion *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Invader Zim (2006) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (season 3 only) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2013-2015) *Wolverine and the X-Men *WWE Slam City Nick.com Shows *The Legend of Korra (August 1, 2014-December 19, 2014) Cartoon Network Shows *The Amazing World of Gumball *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Bunnicula (2016 TV Series) *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (2017 TV Series) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Blue Dragon (edited version) *Blue Submarine No.6 (edited version) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (some episodes) *Chowder (2007 TV Series) *Chaotic *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Chop Socky Chooks *D.I.C.E. *Duck Dodgers (2003 TV Series) *Dragon Ball Z (1998-2003, 2005-2008) *Duel Masters *Evil Con Crane *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Grim & Evil *George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Gundam Wing (edited version) *Hero: 108 *.hack//Legends of the Twilight *Immortal Grand Prix (some episodes) *Johnny Test (seasons 4-6) *Justice League Action *Legends of Chima *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Nexo Knights *The Life and Time of Juniper Lee *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Megas XLR *Neon Genesis Evangelion (edited version) *Out of Jimmy's Head *Outlaw Star (edited version) *Once Piece (4Kids dub) *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series, Newer Rating) *Pokemon (seasons 9-19) *Redakai *Robotboy *Sailor Moon (edited version) *Samurai Jack (seasons 1-4) *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated *The Secret Saturdays *Sonic Boom *The Super Hero Squad Show *Totally Spies! *Tenchi in Tokyo (edited version) *Tenchi Muyo! (edited version) *Tenchi Universe (edited version) *Transfromers: Armada *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) *Transformers: Animated *Teen Titans *Yu Yu Hakusho (edited version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-OH! GX *Yu- Gi-Oh! 5D's Boomerang Shows *Bunnicula (2016 TV Series) Adult-Swim Shows *Gundam 0080 *Gundam 0083 *IGPX *Mobile Suit Gundam *Outlaw Star *Pilot Candidate (except for the last episode) *Samurai Jack (seasons 1-4) *Tenchi Muyo! *Voltron (some episodes) ABC Family Shows *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Tamers *Dragon Booster *Get Ed *Medabots (seasons 2-3) *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyderforce Go! *Totally Spies! *W.I.T.C.H. ABC Kids Shows *Digimon: Digital Monsters (season 4 only) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (re-vision) *Power Rangers Wild Force (episodes 27-40) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers RPM First-Run Syndication Shows *Pokemon (season 1) Cartoon Network and Boomerang (Australia and New Zealand) Shows *Powerpuff Girls Z Qubo Shows *Spliced (2009 TV Series) Disney Channel Shows *K.C. Undercover Disney XD Shows *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015 TV Series) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises *Marvel's Avengers Assemble *Pokemon (season 19-present) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Star Wars: Rebels *Ultimate Spider-Man *Xiaolin Chronicles *Yi Yang Yo! Jetix Shows *Chaotic *Digimon Data Squad *Dragon Booster *Get Ed *Oban Star-Racers *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyderforce Go! *W.I.T.C.H. *Yin Yang Yo! The Hub Network Shows *Transformers: Prime Discovery Family Shows *Transformers: Prime (reruns) Discovery Kids on NBC Shows *Time Warp Trio *Tutenstein Discovery Kids Shows *Time Warp Trio *Tutenstein Fox Kids Shows *Digimon: Digital Monsters (seasons 1-3) *Godzilla: The Series *Medabots (season 1) *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Time Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Wild Force (episodes 1-26) *Spider-Man Unlimited *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series) *UltramanTiga *The Vision of Escaflowne (heavily edited) Disney's One Too Shows *Digimon Frontier FoxBox Shows *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Mew Mew Power *Once Piece (heavily edited version) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) 4Kids TV Shows *Biker Mice from Mars (2006 TV Series) *Chaotic *Dinosaur King *Sonic X (censored version) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *Viva Piñata *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Kids' WB Shows *The Batman (2004 TV Series) *Batman Beyond *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Dragon Ball Z *Johnny Test (seasons 1-3) *Loonatics Unleashed *Legion of Super Heroes *¡Mucha Lucha! *The Mummy: The Animated Series *Pokemon (seasons 1-8) *The Spectacular Spider- Man *Sailor Moon (edited version) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *X-Men: Evolution *Yu-Gi-Oh! The CW4Kids Shows *Chaotic *Dinosaur King *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *The Spectacular Spider-Man *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *Viva Piñata *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Toonzai Shows *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Tai Chi Chasers *Yu-Gi-Oh! Vortexx Shows *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Yu-Gi-Oh! Netflix Shows *Dinotrux *Kong: King of the Apes *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs *Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One *Skylanders Academy *Trollhunters (2016 TV Series) *Voltron: Legendary Defender *Wakfu CW Seed Shows *Vixen (2015 TV Series) Kabillion Shows *Nutri Ventures Viz Media Shows Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows Funimation Shows Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems